inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kira Hitomiko
Kira Hitomiko '''(吉良瞳子) is the second coach of Raimon Junior High, after that in the third season she is the coach for Neo Japan. Appearance She made her debut appearance in the anime on Episode 28 . Her hair is a little way pass her shoulder and greenish-black in color. She has blue eyes and fair skin. Throughout the Aliea Academy Arc, she wears a yellowish-cream colored blazer with blue clothing underneath and a pair of orange pants. In GO,her hair length remains the same but this time isn't as straight as before. The partial in her bangs become wider and she wears a pair of spectacles. She wears a blue blazer with white shirt underneath and a dirty-cream colored pats. She also wears a necklace. She appears to be older, assuming that her age is now around 30 years old. In the flashback, she appears to be younger and wears a hairclip at the partial of her bangs. Background Five years before the Inazuma eleven story, when Hitomiko's father had lost his son, Hitomiko was the one who suggested for him to create Sun Garden Orphanage, where soon, when Hitomiko's father had found the Aliea meteorite, used it on the orphans the Sun garden. Hitomiko tried to persuade her father out of it, but failed, leading her to the world of soccer. Plot Season 2 She is given the position as coach by Coach Hibiki in the Aliea Academy arc. Nearly everyone except for some people like Endou don't trust her at first, especially when she took Gouenji off the team, but it was actually to protect him and his sister. When Kageyama appeared in Ehime creating Shin Teikoku Academy, Coach Hitomiko asked him if he knew anything about Aliea Academy only for it to be an unanswerable question. In Fukuoka after the Inazuma Caravan first met Hiroto's (as Gran) team The Genesis, she told the truth about Fubuki to everyone and how he had two personalities inside of him. Before the final match she was found out to be Hiroto's older sister, but wasn't really in the end. Coach Hitomiko was told by her father that she was only being used to make the strongest team in Japan to be a suitable opponent for The Genesis. She was the one who first tried to convince him about his wrongdoings when he first found the Aliea Meteorite and that he made the Sun Garden Orphanage for her to be happy after her real younger brother died. In the final match she said to her father that it was Endou and the team that made her find her true self and gave back the position of coach to Coach Hibiki . Season 3 In the FFI arc, she became the coach of Neo Japan, a team lead by Saginuma (Desarm, who was desperate about going into the Football Frontier Internationals after not being picked as a candidate for Inazuma Japan) that was supposed to replace Inazuma Japan but they lost instead. She now supervises Midorikawa and Saginuma in training, watching them every now and again, and also was seen watching the finals of the FFI tournament between Little Gigant and Inazuma Japan. Plot (GO) She appears in Episode 024 (GO), in front of the old clubhouse of the previous Raimon Eleven and wearing a pair of glasses. She's still working at Sun Garden. She came to Raimon to check on Kariya. But Endou said "a soccer freak like him suits well in the team". It is shown in the trailer that she was watching Raimon's final match while she is in the sun garden. Relationships *Kira Seijirou ''(father)'' *Kira Hiroto ''(deceased younger brother)'' *Kiyama Hiroto ''(foster younger brother)'' Game appearance Trivia *In the Spanish, Italian and English dubbing, her name is changed from '''Aqualina Blitz to the name Aquilina Schiller. *She reappears in Inazuma Eleven GO in Episode 024 (GO). *She is the one responsible for Sun Garden now. *In Season 2, Fubuki seemed to be the favorite person and player of her. *She was a good coach for Raimon because she is intelligent and thoughtful. She could detect the potential of each player and defeat the tactics of the opponents. Category:Characters Category:Raimon Category:Coaches Category:Neo Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:GO characters Category:Girls